OC: Elijah
On this profile, you'll learn all about my personal, deadly O'C, Elijah. If you've seen me around in FireClan camp and you haven't gotten the opportunity to send me a Buddy Request, my Animal Jam username is teency101. Species Panthera Onca. Rank Murderer Gender Female Orientation Neutral/Dark Sexual Orientation Straight/Heterosexual Roleplay Style Advanced Animal Jam + Wiki Usernames Animal Jam teency101 Wiki AbandonedPorchSwing Reality Description Elijah owns ink black fleece, with small hints of grey, making her fleece seem silver in different lighting and owns exquisite visionaries formed of a extremely piercing white. Elijah also owns an exquisite British accent in her voice. Animal Jam Description Dark achromatic topcoat, dark burnt sienna undercoat with strange fleece markings and exquisite alabaster visionaries. Animal Jam Attire Apex/Head Nothing Gastrolas Omantransarius/Neck Black Short Spiked Collar Letusis/Phentoudphenduses/Legs/Paws Black Elf Bracelets Lattimal Exteria Adbimis External Infraspinatus/Back Black Elf Armour Cadual Appendage/Tail N/A Traits/Personality Elijah belongs to many unique characteristics. She is extremely dominant and protective over her group members, but she also owns the characteristic of vulnerable. If Elijah is being disturbed, she can also lash out and be very aggressive, insensitive and ominous at her group members of all ranks, including Sovereigns. Elijah also collects the characteristic of vague. Elijah is very experienced with fighting, and has had many years of accurate mentoring and training. With her puncturing jaws and piercing retractables, her foe won't stand a chance. She'll stop at nothing until her foe is dead. Elijah is very physical, which explains her extremely exquisite frame and is uniquely monumental aside from most female Pantheras. Elijah can be cautious around others, she can also be slightly bossy and aggressive around other males. Usually if she's intrigued in them she seems vigilant more less than aggressive, and it seems to stand out. She can also be shy at some points along with peaceful and vague. Elijah doesn't often show much emotion in certain situations, she's more often blank and calm most of the time and she often likes to toy with others emotions and doesn't talk often and due to this, it makes people suspicious due to how oddly quiet Elijah is. Elijah is extremely eerie. She often stalks people with a deadly glare if she's not fond of the clanmate or stranger. Elijah will not hesitate to attack someone of there crossing FireClan terrian, or in sparring. In sparring, Sin normally attacks when the final countdown hasn't been completed. Elijah was abused in her youth life, which also explains why she has a bossy attitude and why she'll attack and get aggressive. Elijah may seem all strong and broad most of the time, which she is, im not saying she isn't, but she also has plenty of fears. Elijah has always had a fear of dying, especially when she's not ready or hasn't gotten the life she's always wanted. Another one of her fears is loosing a loved one. Elijah always avenges her loved ones's deaths and will stop at nothing. Elijah recently lost her twin brother, Enzo. He commited suicide and fell of the highest peak in FireClan terrian. Enzo and Elijah were linked as twins, so whatever Enzo felt, Elijah would feel. This was one of the hardest times for Elijah that she had ever experienced and felt as if her bones were being crushed in the cliff jump. Luckily, she didn't die. Crush N/A Mate N/A Youth N/A Battle Roleplay Example Xx Elijah, The Monumental, Daemontic, Daunting, Exquisite Framed, Broad, Serrated Panthera Ascended From Her Place As Her Sovereign Gave The Signal To Attack, Her Ante Brachium Flexing, Allowing Her To Swiftly Ascend Off Of The Earth, Her Piercing Retractables Releasing Themselves As She Latched Them Via Her Foes Bod And Flesh, Lifting Her Pedes Ad Posteriors (Hind Legs) Onto Her Foes Abdomen, Raking Them Down Via Abdomen As She Tore Orgins Out, Leaving Them Hanging. The Broad Feminine Punctured The Interne Halsader (Jugular Vein) Allowing The Air Flow To Escape, Her Foe Fought Back, She Bit Down With Ease And Force, Her Retractables Via The Earth, Allowing The Feminine To Not Budge As Her Foe Fought Back, She Gripped Her Foe By the Jugular, Slamming The Weak And Useless Bod To The Ancient Oak Tree, As Her Stomach Heaved, Her Zeniths (Ears) Picked Up The Faint Sounds Of Her Foe Still Breathing And The Blood Pressure Pumping To The Heart, Her Visionaries Constricted Violently, Lashing Out To Her Foe, A Threatening Rasp Escaped Her As She Slammed The Apex Of Her Foe Onto The Tree, By Then She Knew Her Foe Was Weakened, She Gripped The Nape, Continuously Slamming The Bod Into The Tree Numorous Times As The Spinal Column Cracked Slowly, She Began Slamming The Bod With More Force She Glanced Into Her Foes Visionaries As Her Foe Begged For Mercy, She Scolded Aloud In Her Foes Face "You're a sin to your own GROUP!" Sin Then Tore The Oxygen Pipe From Her Foe, Leaving A Gruesome Open Wound On The Jugular, She Glanced At The Lifeless Bod With A Deadly Smirk As She Ascended Forth To Help Her Other Group Members xX Created by: AbandonedPorchSwing Edited by: AbandonedPorchSwing Category:OC pages